kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Alan Humphries
Alan Humphries is a shinigami that appears in the musical "The Most Beautiful Death in the World" and has a cameo appearance in the Kuroshitsuji The Tales of Will the Shinigami . He has brown hair and green eyes, and, like all shinigami, he wears glasses. Character and Personality Alan Humphries is a member of the Shinigami Dispatch Department . He works directly with Eric Slingby, William Spears, Ronald Knox, and Grell Sutcliff. Alan seems calm most of the time, but can become angry and shout if he is upset. Like the other shinigami, Alan has little tolerance for those who break the rules or slack off. His death scythe appears to be some sort of meat cleaver on a long pole. The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World Alan plays a major part in the second Kuroshitsuji musical. He is revealed to have an illness named "The Thorns of Death," which can only be cured by collecting one thousand souls. Alan, despite his illness and his frequent attacks, participates in the hunting of his partner Eric Slingby, who is thought to be killing random people simply for his own pleasure. He even disguises himself in a dress in order to find Eric at the opera scene. After Alan confronts Eric, it is revealed that Eric has been collecting these souls in an attempt to save Alan's life, stating "I would commit any sin if that allows me to share your pain." Alan appears to instantly forgive Eric. The two agree to run away together, after Alan makes Eric promise not to kill anyone else. They both remove their glasses, which signifies their resignation as Shinigami. At the end of the musical, when Eric attempts to kill Ciel Phantomhive, Alan steps into his path (because Eric had promised earlier not to kill anymore) and killed by Eric's death scythe. Eric is deeply upset, but Sebastian Michaelis ends his grief by killing Eric with Alan's death scythe. When Eric is killed, the souls that he had collected for Alan were released, falling like snow around Sebastian and Ciel, creating "The most beautiful Death in the World." The Thorns of Death Alan has a disease called "Shi No Toge" (死の棘) literally meaning "The Sting of Death" or the "Thorns of Death". The Thorns are contracted when a soul destined to die becomes veangeful, fighting against the shinigami that'd reaper it, manifesting itself in the form of the thorns. The thorns work their way through Alan's body, started at the wrists and eventually leading to the heart, which will cause a fatal attack. There is no known cure, however it is rumoured that it can be cured by the sacrifice of 1,000 pure souls. Alan is the only known shinigami to ever contraced it. Trivia * In The Tales of Will the Shinigami, we can see the death scythes of Alan and Eric. We also spotted Alan Humphries beside the Death Scythes, it's a the same look of Alan in Yana Toboso's drawing of Alan. Beside Alan, we can see Eric with brown hair. * He's an honor student and his tutor and partner was Eric. * Eric Slingby stated that Alan likes Erica flowers. Quotes * "Because I'm worth it." * (To William) "William, I hate you." * (To Grell) "Your important glasses are tilted." * (To his self) "I was born alone in this world and alone I will die. If this is my fate, why are tears coming out of my eyes?" * (To Eric) I don't want a die alone, take me - now. Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical Category:Article stubs